Reunited
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: Et; Ally's A Vampire Sequel. 3 years after the break up. Austin has a plan to win back Ally. They stole each other's hearts and never looked back... until now. I know crappy summary please read. Don't read this before you read ET
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys here is the chapter for the sequel of ET: Ally's A Vampire. This is Chapter One, but I need you guys to vote for the title.

Shout-Outs: Act. Sing. Love Thanks for voting. Emma thanks for voting. WeasleyQueenfan1988, thanks for voting. WannabeWriter630, thanks for voting.

**Ally's POV:**

3 years ago was one of the longest years of my existence. I'm officially 20 years old and dating again. I'm dating, once again, Max. Weird, right? I know, but we thought, "This is our second chance." Three years ago, the day after Austin and I broke up, he got together with a blonde whore and ran off to Hollywood to be discovered. He left me like it was no biggie. Actually he left all of us, Trish, me and even Dez, his supposed best friend since forever. All of us changed. I changed everything except for my name. I got my hair dyed black with hot pink streaks; I wear dark colors and paint my nails black. People hardly recognize me. Dez became quiet, like, deadly quiet. Trish stopped losing jobs and stopped working all together. Eventually, Austin got discovered, his songs got played a bunch. We listened to them, happy for his success, but sad that he left. He changed, too. He started wearing red more. I wonder why? I still think things would be different if we met differently and under different circumstances. Like me not being a vampire.

3 years ago, I lost something and I haven't gotten it back.

3 years ago, I lost my heart to Austin Monica Moon and he still has it.

_**Austin's POV:**_

_**3 years ago, I wrote my first song. My first song without Ally, about Ally. It is called "Not Over You" (1) I'm not over her. 3 years ago, I gave her my heart and she hasn't even realized it. Now all I do is write songs about my broken heart. This next song is called "Breakeven" (2)**_

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/the_ ]

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

(Oh glad your okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad your okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

_3 years ago, Ally Marie Dawson stole my heart and I plan on getting it back._

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short but here it is. I hope you liked it. Review it would make me happy.**

(1) I don't own

(2) I don't own More lyrics: lyrics/t/the_script/#share


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited

Author's Note: I felt like writing a lyric or two from one of my fave Taylor Swift songs. If you are the first to guess it you get a chapter dedication.

Chapter Two:

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**

**When I caught your eye**

**And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night**

**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**

**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me**

**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby, what happened? Please tell me**

**'Cause one second it was perfect**

**Now you're halfway out the door**

LINE BREAK

**Austin's POV:**

Right now I am super depressed. But I have to fake happiness because we are going to shoot a music video. Wait I should introduce my family. My sister's name is Rydel, she plays keyboard. My brother, Riker, plays bass guitar. My close family friend, "Ratliff, plays the drums. My brother, Rocky, plays guitar. And me, Austin or Ross, I sing and play guitar. Most of us sing… Right now the band and I are recording our rock version of Love Me. Then we are going to do the lyric video for Crazy 4 U.

Love Me

My friends say I'm a fool to think

That you're the one for me

I guess I'm just a sucker for love

'Cuz honestly the truth is that

You know I'm never leavin'

'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong

My money is yours

Give you little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

Just stay right here

I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me, Kiss me

Say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you (love me)

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me, Kiss me

Say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me u love me

People try to tell me

But I still refuse to listen

Cuz they don't get to spend time with you

A minute with you is worth more than

A thousand days without your love, oh your love

Baby you can do no wrong

My money is yours

Give you little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

Just stay right here

I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me , kiss me

Say that u miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me , kiss me

Say that u miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care

'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared

And every time I hold you near

I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me , kiss me

Say that u miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, Fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me , kiss me

Say that u miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me (1)

Crazy 4 U

I played it safe

Kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance in life

Didn't live 'till today

Girl and then I met you

Open my eyes to something new

You know you set me free like no one else

Got me acting a fool uh oooo

And don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living

And it feels so right

Yeah

You got my heartbeat pumping

And it's going insane

You got me jumping

Outta airplanes

That's whhhhyyyy

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

You got me base jump livin

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy it's true

Crazy 4 U!

Midnight dipping in the pool

Or sneaking out up on the roof

Your unpredictable

And girl that's what

Thats what I love about youuuuu

And don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right

Yeah!

You got my heartbeat pumping

And it's going insane

You got me jumping outta airplanes

Thats why...

I'm crazy it's true

Crazy 4 U!

You got me base jump livin

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy it's true (yeah)

Crazy 4 U!

No I didn't loose my mind

When I fell for you (without a parachute)

And I'm gonna love you girl

Like you never knew a ooohhhh

And don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living

And it feels so right

YEAH!

You got my heartbeat pumping

And it's going insane

You know you got me jumping outta airplanes

That's why

I'm crazy it's true

Yeah! Crazy 4 U!

You got me base jump livin

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy it's true

Crazy 4 U!

I'm crazy it true,

Crazy 4 U!(2)

"**Okay guys that's a wrap!" Dad said**

Numerous "greats" were heard but I was the only one who said "Cool." I never say "cool" when we finish rehearsal and only Rydel caught that, I hope.

_Rydel's POV:_

I bet Austin is thinking about Ally. That's all he thinks about and the miscarriage. No one knows about it except for me. He came home when she told him that and I just happened to be there. I know one thing that he thinks no one knows. I know he is a vampire. He is no different than me and Harry (3). I am like Jasper in Twilight (4). I have to make Austin happy with out using my powers.

**Authors note: Who saw that coming?**

**1~don't own wish I did though.**

**2~don't own wish I did though. Check the songs out though.**

**3~Harry is making another appearance.**

**4~Don't own.**


	3. Chapter 3

6

Author' Note: Ok here is chapter 3. Now I don't own anything but the plot, so enjoy. Anything in ~these~ dashes are thoughts. Sorry it is so late.

Chapter 3: Reunited

Ally's POV

Television: And we will be with special guests from R5.

AD-Ugh why does he to be everywhere?

Max- Do you want me to change it babe?

~Why does he call me babe? It makes me feel like I'm his property. Why can't he call me babygurl like Austin? Wait- why am I thinking about Austin?~

Television: And we're back. Hello my name is Olivia White. (1) Today our special musical guests are R5. Hey guys.

Austin- Hey thanks for having us. We are super excited to be here.

Olivia: So Austin any special girls in your life?

Austin-Besides my mom and my sister Rydel, no not really.

Olivia: What about you, Riker? Rocky? Ratliff?

Riker- No.

Rocky- No.

Ratliff- No. I am really just focusing on music like the rest of the band.

Olivia: Rydel? What about you?

Rydel- Yes I have a boyfriend.

Olivia: Well, what's his name?

Rydel- Harry Styles. You may know him from the band One Direction.

Ally's Apartment

~I dropped the bowl I was holding in my hand when I heard Harry's name~

Max- Hey, babe? You ok?

AD- No, and just stop.

Max- Stop what?

AD- Stop everything! Max, you've been a great boyfriend-

Max- but we were just meant to be friends and you still have feelings for Austin.

AD- Yes, I'm sorry. Can you go now?

Max- Ok. Bye, see you later, right?

AD- Yes. Bye.

~Finally, I have to clean this up. Justin will be here and Dez and Trish are in the room doing who knows what? Maybe each other? Lol. Justin hasn't been here for 3 years. He left a very happy Austin and Ally. Well while I wait I guess I could write in my journal. ~

Dear Songbook,

I have three songs. I hope you like them. 2 are about Austin.

Circle The Drain

This is the last time, you say

After the last you line you break

It's not even a holiday

Nothing to celebrate

You give a hundred reasons why

And say you're really gonna try

If I had a nickel for every time

I'd own the bank

Thought that I was the exception

I could rewrite your addiction

You could've been the greatest

But you'd rather get wasted

You fall asleep during foreplay

'Cause the pills you take are more your forte

I'm not sticking around

To watch you go down

Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother

Can't be your savior, I don't have the power

I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain

Watch you circle the drain, watch you circle the drain

You say you have to write your rhymes

Whatever helps you sleep at night

You've become what you despise

A stereotype

You think you're so rock and roll

But you're really just a joke

Had the world in the palm of your hands

But you fucking choked

Should've been my teammate

Could've changed your fate

You say that you love me

You won't remember in the morning

You fall asleep during foreplay

'Cause the pills you take are more your forte

I'm not sticking around

To watch you go down

Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother

Can't be your savior, I don't have the power

I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain

Watch you circle the drain, watch you circle the drain

You fall asleep during foreplay

'Cause the pills you take are more your forte

I'm not sticking around

(I'm not sticking around)

To watch you go down

(I'm not sticking around)

Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother

Can't be your savior, I don't have the power

I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain

Watch you circle the drain, watch you circle the drain

Watch you circle the drain, watch you circle the drain

You're going down, you're going down

You're going down, you're going down

You fall asleep during foreplay

'Cause the pills you take are more your forte

I'm not sticking around to watch you go down

The One That Got Away

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radio head

And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof

Talk about our future like we had a clue

Never plan that one day I'd be losing you

And in another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in other life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash

Never one, we got the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the blues

It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse

And in another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one, the one, the one

The one that got away

All these money can't buy me a time machine, no

Can't replace you with a million rings, no

I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one, the one, the one, the one

And in another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

Hummingbird Heartbeat

You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity

The first time, every time when you touch me

I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen

Under the sun we are one buzzing energy

Let's pollinate to create a family tree

This evolution with you comes naturally

Some call it science, we call it chemistry

This is the story of the birds and the bees

Even the seasons change

Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed

A white flower with the power to bring life to me

You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering

Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet

I was on the brink of a heart attack

You gave me life and keep me coming back

I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes

We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Even the seasons change

Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

You love me, you love me

Never love me not, not, oh no

When we hear a perfect harmony

You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

_Yeah so those last two are about Austin. Well I got to go. Justin is here._

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson Moon_

Ding-Dong

_Justin- Hey Ally. _

_Ally-Hey Justin. What's up?_

_Justin- Nothing. Just looking for Austin so I can beat his ass._

_Ally- No you don't have to do that._

_Justin- Yes, I do. He left you and cheated on you._

_Ally- no he didn't leave me. I left him because he never really cared._

_Justin-Well I think he does. _

_Ally- Why would you say that?_

_Justin- Turn around._

_~I did what Justin told me to do and was surprised to see_

_Ally- Austin?_

_Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so late, but better late than never right?_

(1) I don't know if this was used in a movie but if it was I don't own it.

(2) Read more: KATY PERRY - CIRCLE THE DRAIN LYRICS

Read more: KATY PERRY - THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY LYRICS I'm not sure if it's "I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash" or "I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Read more: KATY PERRY - HUMMINGBIRD HEARTBEAT LYRICS


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it is late. But here it is.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Reunited**

**/Ally's POV/**

AD-Austin?

_**~I can't believe it is Austin bitching Moon. What is he doing here? After three fucking years and he decides to show up? What does he want? Does he want to rub it in that he is wealthy? What is happening? Why do I feel… butterflies? No I don't feel anything, but hate. ~**_

AM-Hey Als. What's up?

AD-Really, that's what you're going to say? Three fucking years and all I get is "What's up?" Screw you. I cried everyday for 1 year. I wondered why everything went wrong. I burned every memory of us and wrote billion of songs. Wanna hear one? Youtube it, it's called **Don't Forget. (1)** You see when you forgot about everything I didn't. I still haven't.

Justin-I'm just going to… *leaves*

AD-I thought we would be together forever and always, but I guess I thought wrong. Every time an anniversary came, I sat in my room crying, eating ice cream while watching **The Notebook (2) **wondering why we didn't turn out like that. Nobody could get me to leave my room and get out of the house. Dez and Trish told me to get over you, but there was one problem- I never wanted to get over you.

_**~I took a deep breath. Rambling/ranting always did this to me. I didn't let him talk because I had much more to say. ~**_

AD-I was stupid. I should've known better then to believe Justin and believe that you would change. It's just like the song "Not Like The Movies" by Katy Perry (3). You hurt me Austin and that will never change. Never.

_**~With that, I broke down crying. ~**_

**/Austin's POV/**

_~Ally burst into tears and I know it was about me. When we were together, she had four types of crying. She cried when she wanted something- fake crying. She cried when she was disappointed- disappointed crying. She cried during sad songs- song crying and she cried over a boy. I know because it was reserved for me (4). But this was about me and how she was disappointed with me. Now was the best time to sing my songs that I wrote for her._

_AM-Ally, I have some songs to sing for you…_

_This first one is called "Make It Right" (5)_

They say you know when you really find the one

But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done

But I'd like to say that it's your fault but I know better

Cause I'm a fool to think you wait around forever

Maybe I could have loved you

Maybe i could have shown

That I still do care about you more than you could know

Don't say it's too late to try

To make it right

So make it right

I didn't know how good you were for me

Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be

And I know that it's my fault

But I'm gonna treat you better

Cause if had one wish you'd be with me forever

Maybe I could have loved you

Maybe i could have shown

That I still do care about you more than you could know

Don't say it's too late to try

To make it right

Is there something I could say

Show me how to break it down

So before you walk away

Take the time to turn around

Listen to me now

Maybe I could have loved you

Maybe I could have shown

That I still do care about you more than you could know

Don't say it's too late to try

Maybe I could have loved you

Maybe I could have shown

That I still do care about you more than you could know

Don't say it's too late to try

To make it right

To make it right

Make it right

Gonna make it right

_This next song is called "Fall For You"_

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

_This last song is Dreaming With A Broken Heart._

When you're dreaming with a broken heart

The waking up is the hardest part

You roll outta bed and down on your knees

And for a moment, you can hardly breathe

Wondering was she really here?

Is she standing in my room?

No, she's not 'cause she's gone

Gone, gone, gone, gone

When you're dreaming with a broken heart

The giving up is the hardest part

She takes you in with her crying eyes

Then all at once, you have to say goodbye

Wondering could you stay, my love?

Will you wake up by my side?

No, she can't 'cause she's gone

Gone, gone, gone, gone

Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

And do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my

Roses in my hand?

And would you get them if I did?

No, you won't 'cause you're gone

Gone, gone, gone, gone

When you're dreaming with a broken heart

The waking up is the hardest part

_AM-Ally every time I go to sleep I dream of you and it is horrible. You know why?_

_AD-No, why?_

_AM-Because I realized I would never get you back._

_AD-Austin, that's not true._

* * *

_Austin- That was a horrible dream. I want Ally back!_

Author's Note: SO what did you guys think? Review for me please?

(1) Don't Own

(2) Don't Own

(3) Don't Own

(4) This is from Glee

(5) Read more: **JONAS BROTHERS - MAKE IT RIGHT LYRICS**

(6) Read more: **SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU LYRICS**

(7) Read more: **JOHN MAYER - DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART LYRICS**


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start this story, I want to give my sorrow and sadness to all those families in Connecticut who lost their little kid. I am still crying over it today, those kids had a long beautiful life ahead of them. They were all innocent bystanders to a horrible murder. Those kids died a horrible death. The person who did this had a black heart and don't call me heartless for saying that, but it is true. He had a hatred for his family and took it out on not only them, but on the twenty 5-10 year olds. This should have never happened. All the children and adults who were murdered had a beautiful future that will never be fulfilled because it was cut short. Now on Monday, a couple friends and me are going to wear blue in memory for those who died. You should too. Now I'm done with my ranting and I will try to continue my story. #PrayForNewtown.

**Dez:**

**~I woke up and heard Austin screaming for Ally. He's been doing this for three years. Every day on they day they split up. So annoying. I hopped on my llama and went to see how he was. When I got to his room, he was holding Dougie the Dolphin. I remember when Ally gave him that. He came home with a biggest smile that night. I haven't seen him that happy since Ally came into to his life.~ **

**D-Austin, are you ok?**

**Meanwhile with Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

**~I must seem lame. I'm just sitting here watching love movies while eating ice cream. Right now, I'm watching The Notebook, such a sad movie. Why can't ****we**** I mean, I have a love like Noah and Allie? I mean, my name is Ally just spelled differently. Where's my Noah? Metaphorically speaking. I loved him and all he ever did was lie and never cared. Man, I wonder what Austin is doing?~**

**With Austin. **

**Dez:**

**A-I miss her.**

**D-I know you do buddy. But you have to try to talk to her.**

**A-I can't do. I don't know where she is. **

**D-Dude don't you know where she would be?**

**A-Right. Maybe she's at her house.**

**D-Really? You didn't check her house yet? Austin, are you really that stupid?**

**A-Don't judge. Broken hearts can block the thinky side of me.**

**D-Oh sure.**

**A-Whatever. I'm going to find her!**

**With Ally. **

**Trish:**

**T-Ally? Are you ok?**

**A-Ya. Why?**

**T-Your eyes turned pink. Doesn't that mean romance or something?**

**A-Oh shit! He is coming. I knew he was coming sooner or later. But I didn't think it would be so damn soon.**

**~She is taking to herself now. ~**

**T-Ally!**

**A-I kept having these visions and I don't think I'm ready! Stall HIM!**

**T-who?**

**A-Austin….**

**T-Yea sure! I'll stall him and you better run because he is on his way coming up the street full speed.**

**Austin:**

**~I ran up Ally's steps to her house, not the one where she lived with her dad, but the one the one I lived in with her. I slow down when I get to the house, hoping no one saw me, but I know Ally saw me coming. I just hope she is still there. I knocked on the door only to be surprised when a short Latina opened the door. ~**

**AM-Trish? What are you doing here? Where's Ally? I need to talk to her.**

**T-Oh, she's not here. Sorry. Maybe if you come back later when she's back?**

**AM-She left because she saw me coming, right? She's not ready to see me, right?**

**T-No, I think she's afraid. **

**AM-Of what?**

**T-Of falling in love again.**

**AM-Why?**

**T-She was afraid to fall in love with you the first time and… **

**AM-I broke her heart. So she's afraid to fall in love?**

**T-Ya. She doesn't want to get hurt… again.**

**AM-Well, I am going to go. Tell her I stopped by. **

**T-'K bye.**

**~I left Ally's house with a melody in mind. As soon as I stepped into my parent's house, I had some lyrics ready. This would be a perfect gift to Ally. ~**

She's Not Afraid

Yeah, aha, one, two, three, four

_[Harry:]_

She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah

Tight dress with the top cut low

She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-woah, letting go

_[Louis:]_

She walks in and the room just lights up

But she don't want anyone to know

That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-woah, take her home

_[Liam:]_

But every time I tell her that I want more

She closes the door

She's not afraid of all the attention

She's not afraid of running wild

How come she's so afraid of falling in love?

She's not afraid of scary movies

She likes the way we kiss in the dark

But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

_[Niall:]_

Maybe she's just trying to test me

Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work

Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth

_[Louis:]_

Maybe all her friends have told her, "Don't get closer ‒

He'll just break your heart"

_[Niall:]_

But either way she sees in the end

And it's just so hard, so hard

_[Liam:]_

'Cause every time I tell her how I feel

She says it's not real

One, two, three, four

She's not afraid of all the attention

She's not afraid of running wild

How come she's so afraid of falling in love?

She's not afraid of scary movies

She likes the way we kiss in the dark

But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

_[Harry:]_

What about all the things we say

Talking on the phone so late (so late)

I can't let her get away from me, oh

_[Zayn:]_

When I say that I can do it no more

She's back in my door

_[Niall:]_

_[Laugh]_

(She's not afraid)

She's not afraid of all the attention

She's not afraid of running wild (running wild)

How come she's so afraid of falling in love? (falling in love)

She's not afraid of scary movies (she's not afraid)

She likes the way we kiss in the dark (kiss in the dark)

But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

She's not afraid

She's not afraid

_[All:]_

Love, love

**~I know it says** She's not afraid of all the attention **but that's what came to mind. So whatever. Ok that sounded like a bitch… I just hope she likes it. ~**

**Dez:**

**D-Dude that was a great song. **

**~It was about Ally and we all know it. I wonder what she said. ~**

**AM-Thanks, man. Now I got to give it to Ally when I see her later.**

**D-Speaking of Ally, what did she say when you went over there to talk to her?**

**AM-She didn't want to see me. She sorta ran before I came. But I hope to see her soon.**

**D-You really miss and love her, don't you man?**

**AM-Yea, I do.**

Ally's POV

**He wrote me a song? He still loves me?**

Author's Note: There is the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything but the plot and Justin… Blame the schoolwork and volleyball for the lateness of my updates. I hope I didn't lose anybody. Bye. Kisses, LoveAndLaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys long time no story. I am so sorry for not updating in for freaking ever. But I'm here now. And I hope I haven't lost anyone. So on with the story.

Chapter 6

**|Ally|**

I'm such an idiot. I've been avoiding Austin for 3 months. Now that may seem long, but its not. To me, it's like only a month.

Dear Diary,

I've been avoiding Austin as long as possible. I know Justin is coming soon, and he is bringing three people. I don't know who they are; they don't show up in my visions. Fuck, he's coming right now to Sonic Boom. So I'm going to hide in the practice room. Shit, I forgot to lock the door. Maybe while I wait for him to leave, I'll write my new song and then I will take a nap. So the song's name is Marilyn Monroe.

I can be selfish

Feel so impatient

Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe

I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes

Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of a road

I can get low I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yeah I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Its like all the good things

They fall apart like

Like Marilyn Monroe

Truth is we mess up

Till we get it right

I don't want to end up losing my soul

I can get low, I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yea I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Take me or leave me

I'll never be perfect

Believe me I'm worth it

So take me or leave me

So take me or leave me

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Do you like it? Well, anyways remember how I said I was avoiding Austin? Well I don't want to avoid him, but I have to. Why? I have to because I know if he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, I will melt into his arms and that cant happen! "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." I'm just afraid of falling in love because he could always hurt me again. I always thought Austin would be the one who stuck around. I thought he would be my forever. But I guess forever is overrated. I'm going to take a nap. BRB. 

_|Austin|_

_I was thinking. I've been doing that a lot lately. Anyways I was thinking about heading to the Miami Mall, but then I realized Ally would be working at Sonic Boom. Then out of nowhere, that One Direction song "Still The One" pops into my head. Weird, right? I hate them. But Ally is still the one. I'm going to talk to her, I need to. If she tries to run away, I will catch up to her cause I'm much faster than her. She is why I'm still here. If she doesn't come back, I don't know what I'd do. She's my everything and she's giving me a heart attack. Hey that would be a good song. So I'm going to go to my house write the song down and then come back._

Baby, you got me sick,

I don't know what I did,

Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,

Got your voice in my head,

Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"

Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah

I'm tryna be okay,

I'm tryna be alright,

But seein' you with him,

Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad

Gettin' over you-ooh,

And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack

Lookin' like you do-ooh,

'Cause you're all I ever wanted,

Thought you would be the one

It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,

Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

Yeah,

Baby now that you're gone,

I can't stand dumb love songs,

Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah

Everyone's tellin' me,

I'm just too blind to see,

How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah

I'm tryna be okay,

I'm tryna be alright,

But seein' you with him,

Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad

Gettin' over you-ooh,

And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack

Lookin' like you do-ooh,

'Cause you're all I ever wanted,

Thought you would be the one

It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,

Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Ow!

Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, every time you look like that,

Ow!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ow!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You're givin' me a heart attack

But seeing you with him,

Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad

Gettin' over you-ooh,

And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack

Lookin' like you do-ooh,

'Cause you're all I ever wanted,

Thought you would be the one

It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,

Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

You,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You're all I ever wanted,

Ow

Yeah, every time you look like that,

Ow

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Come on, you're all I ever wanted

Ow

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You're giving me a heart attack,

Ow!

_That's what Ally does to me! Remember that song I wrote for her? She's Not Afraid? I dropped it off at her at her house and I don't know if she liked it. Maybe if she's still there I can ask her and give her this song. I mean I was heading there anyways._

|Ally|

I woke up in a closet. Random. I looked around and remembered I fell asleep in here with my… journal! Where is it?! I can't find it and the door's still closed. Which means if someone opened and closed it, I would have woken up. So to end this mystery I decided to get up and open the door. I was shocked to see the one and only Austin Moon holding my journal.

_|Austin|_

_I continue reading Ally's book when I hear a door opening. I look up to see Ally coming out of the closet looking surprised to see me here._

**~AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Hey I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I will update ASAP for the stories. I'm sorry again. And it will be longer now that I have volleyball games coming up so just bear with me…. I love you guys so much. XOXO LoveAndLaughter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: hey guys sorry its been so long since I last updated but I've been super busy and behave my had the time. Sorry also if there are spelling errors because this is being written on my iPod as we speak-well you read and I'm writing. Anyways I missed school just to update for you guys so I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

******Ally's POV**

_I woke up and walked out of the closet and was very surprised to find my ex-boyfriend, Austin Moon sitting down reading my journal. He looked not ad surprised to see me walking out of the closet. _

_"Austin? What are you doing here?"_

_"Ally, I came because I need to talk to you. It's really important and you don't seem to care."_

_"Austin, I care but I don't want to get hurt again. You didn't give a shit about me and I can't handle that again." _

_"Ally, I'm sorry. But this time i won't hurt you. I swear. 3 years ago, I was an idiot for hurting you when you were the best thing in my life-"_

_"Well you obviously didn't care about that because you still went and cheatEd a bunch of times and didn't seem to care that I was with you as your mate! You weren't the idiot, I was. I was the idiot because I fell for your charade and thought you could change. But I guess I was wrong. So get out of my store."_

_"But Ally-"_

_"No. Get out!"_

* * *

_**Austin's POV: **_

_**I walked away. I let her go again. Why did I have to be an idiot and hurt the person I love? Yea that's right! I, Austin Moon, still love Ally Dawson. But she will never want me back. All because of my dick moves. Maybe I should check out that video she said she posted. But that was in my dream I think. I'm still gonna check it out. **_

_**" Austin's house" (video in italics)**_

_I miss him. Some nights I think about him. He was the perfect boyfrieme. But he cheated and forgot all about me, but I never forgot those nights when we stayed up talking or watching movies. We were perfectly opposite, but we went together like pancakes and pickles. I just didn't want to fall for him because I knew his tricks and what he did with all those girls. I didn't want to be one of those girls. People change, memories don't. I want to fogey but I can't. This song is called Don't Forget._

Did you forget

That I was even alive?

Did you forget

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget?

Did you forget

About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget (did you forget)

What we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand?

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

(Don't forget)

_ I hope he doesn't forget. But he probably already has you know who you are if you are watching this. If the guy who forgot about me is watching tdad, I want you to know I haven't forgotten. *video ends*_

_**Ally I haven't forgotten. I never will. I hope you will realize that. **_

* * *

Trish's POV:

Ally conto in to Sonic Boom looking depressed.

"Als, what's up? You look sad."

"I'm fine.. Thanks for asking"

"Ok well I'm going to to go now."

"Whatever I don't care."

"ok"

that was strange for Ally. She is never like that. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. It's probably Austin's fault.

Authors note sorry if ithaji try I don't have a lot of time so the next two stories that I update may have small chapters. Love ya guys. I'm sorry for the lateness


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so I was reading chapter seven and realised their were a lot of spelling errors. I'm so sorry about that because I've been writing on my iPod and not on the computer like I usually do. And I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like a month. And I hope you still enjoy this story as much I enjoy the ones I read.

Chapter eight: reunited  
|Trish|  
"What did you do?!" I screamed at Austin.  
He looked so scared, but eventually said,"I just went over there to talk. I swear I didn't know she would get so pissed at the sight of seeing me!"  
"Austin, she's not pissed at the sight of you. She's pissed at what you did to her! Ally isn't one to wear her heart in her sleeve, if you hadn't noticed that. She opened up to you and you broke her heart. That's why she never wanted to date anyone. Because Dallas cheated on her too and that's when she closed up. She's kept all these emotions in the inside. And you brought everything out. She trusted you and you broke all those promises." Austin's face slowly went serious.  
"Dallas did what?"  
I realise maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Nothing. Dallas didn't do anything. Now I'm going to go talk to Ally and you need to work on your apology. Ok?"  
I got a mumble of a response, but it sort of sounded like,"I'm going to kill Dallas." And,"I don't care. I'll talk to Ally later."  
I think it was a good thing that Ally was on the phone and heard the whole conversation. But now she knew where Austin was heading, so maybe she would go to stop him. Oh, Dallas is already dead... Well Austin will be disappointed.  
"Hey Austin?"  
"What?!"  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but Ally already killed Dallas like 3 years ago."  
"What? How did I not know this? Who else knows?"  
"Justin. Dez. Me. And Ally."  
"Oh, ok. I'm going to go talk to Ally. I really miss her. I can't live without her. She's my life and I hope I'm hers."  
And with that, Austin left. He went to go find his soulmate.  
|Ally|  
I heard Austin through Trish's cell that he was coming to talk to me, so I fled to the one safe place: Max's house. I walked there normally because Austin's house was on the other side of town, near the mall, and Max only lived a few blocks away. Max looked surprised when he saw me after he opened his door.  
"Hey... Ally what's up? You look flustered."  
"Ummm... Austin... Finding... Me... Talk... I... Don't... Hide... Me... Please?"  
Max looked so confused, but said,"Where do you need to hide?" I shrugged. I had no place to hide. Well there is one place, but I have no intention of going there. Austin's coming closer.. I have to get out of here. I have to go to Louis's house. I sure as hell don't want to go there, but I have no choice and when I dated Harry, briefly, Louis kept thinking,"I can't believe he is going to do that to Ally." What the hell is Harry going to do to me?!

AUTHORS NOTE: ok so I know it's short but I didn't have much time.

Next time...  
One Direction returns.  
R5 returns.  
Justin returns and none of this is looking good...


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry it's been ∞forever∞ since I posted but I have good reasons...  
1)Volleyball  
2)School  
3)Homework  
4)Tournaments where there isn't wifi  
5)Tests and other stuff  
6)I've been having some sleeping problems so... yeah.  
Anything you know I don't own..  
so here's chapter nine for Reunited.

|Ally|  
What the hell is Harry going to do? Was he going to kill me or something? I was so confused. I want to call Louis and ask him, but before I have to chance to call anyone, my phone started ringing. I was a little freaked out because A) it is one a.m. where I am, B) Austin and I aren't speaking right now, C) Max is busy sleeping, just like Trish and Dez. I'm on my way to Louis' actually. I'm on a flight to London where I'll try and find his flat. It's sort of scary because he lives with Harry and Harry wants to do something to me. I just hope Austin doesn't find out where I am.

|Louis|  
Ally is coming. I can tell. She may be flying in an airplane, but I can sense her emotions. Ally is not supposed to be here! Harold will be doing something stupid that will affect her life and dramatically change Austin's as well.

|Max|  
Ugh… what is that filthy stench? It smells like death, immortal death. I can already predict Austin will be here in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
(Doorbell rings)  
I called it. I opened the door and I saw Austin looking at me with a look of sadness and guilt in his eyes. It almost made me feel bad for the poor guy. ALMOST. Did I forget what he did to Ally in the few seconds I opened the door? No! So he now must feel the wrath of my intense stares!  
"What do you want, you disgusting man-whore?"  
"Ally. Where is she? I need to talk to her. I'm an idiot and I love her so much."  
"Well… she left. She doesn't want to talk to you because she knows she'll fall in your arms again and fall for the dumb little act of yours. She is perfect and you don't want that apparently."  
"That's not true, Max! I love her with all my fucking heart and I'm too scared I'll screw things up by being myself. That's why I'm a fucking asshole! I can't handle anything! *voice breaking* I can't handle anything. *loses it and starts crying* I'm sorry."  
Now I felt really bed for Austin.  
"She went to London." I whispered," Don't tell her I said that."  
"Thanks man. I won't. I appreciate this. I need her in my life. "  
"Hey man, no biggie. But if you hurt her again, you won't live to regret it."  
"Ok."  
And with that, he left. Off to find the love of his life. Awww those little shits don't realise that love is a crazy roller coaster with ups and downs.

~Sorry it's short but here it is.~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the longest update wait in like forever. Summer is almost here and it's Monday. Sorry that all the chapters were really short I will try to make them longer. I just realized this story is really crappy. Should I continue or delete it? Tell me in the reviews. I decided to go back to using word because I think it is better. K here is chappie ten for Reunited.

_Previously on Reunited:_

**|Max|**

And with that, he left. Off to find the love of his life. Awww those little shits don't realize that love is a crazy roller coaster with ups and downs.

**|Austin|**

I started to smell her scent after I left Max's. She went to Louis's? Why? Is she going back to see Harry?! She can't; he is with Rydel. Why can't she see that we're meant to be? I must ask her to be mine. I don't care if she wants to kill me; I need to know.

It's getting stronger. But wait… why do I smell… filth? I'm close to finding out. In a few minutes I'll see Ally and my journey will be complete. When I finally got there, I did NOT expect to see what I saw.

**|Ally|**

I can't believe Harry would do this. I thought he cared. Why would he? Almost everyone I love or have loved, have proved I'm nothing for him or her to worry about. Why would he get them to do this? If he wanted to kill me, why not do it himself? Honestly, why would he get the council involved? Not only that, but his girlfriend too? Man, where is everyone else who would save me? I know it's wrong, but I wish Austin were here.

I just wish I had told him sooner. If I told him earlier, none of this would happen. He would be happy.

Trish And Dez

**|Trish|**

I'm scared. Scared Ally will find out and get all bat shit crazy on me. I can't tell her; I want to tell her very badly, but Dez said no one could know. Not even our parents. I just… I don't know what the right thing is anymore. Why did this have to happen now? When all this crap went down, Dez was there for me and told me his secret. It's so powerful that if I told a single soul, who knows what would happen?

**|Dez|**

"I told her. She deserves to know. After all, it is her future at stake as well. I couldn't let her go on with the rest of her life blindly." I told my father. He looked at me almost as if I had disappointed him by telling her.

My father was usually a reasonable man, but when it came to the secret he did not like people knowing. He did not care if they were a part of it and had no idea, they would have to figure it out on their own. I thought she should know. My future and her future intertwine.

I can't tell Austin; no, he wouldn't understand. Why did this have to be passed down through my family? I didn't want to bring her in this; I had to.

My cell started ringing; it was Austin. I hit ignore, I couldn't deal with him right now. I had much more important things to do.

Austin And Ally

**|Austin|**

Dez ignored me? That's not like him. He always picks up when I call. Something must be wrong. But I can't think about that right now; Ally's in trouble. I have to do something, and I have to do it quickly.

I jumped up; compromising my hiding position. No one seemed to care that I jumped up to try and save Ally. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Rydel holding Ally down and Harry holding her head and kissed her.

**|Ally|**

Rydel held me down as Harry walked over to me with that smirk plastered on his face. Next thing I know, he is full on making out with me as if I was his sex toy girlfriend. I could hear someone's thoughts. I didn't know whose they were until I got a scent of the person: Austin. He was here.

He was watching me. At least he wasn't here earlier. That's a secret I swore to keep to myself and only myself. I cannot tell a single soul. Rydel was apart of it too. I can't believe this. These might be my final moments and they have to be spent torturously.

**|Austin|**

Something ran past me and saved Ally. Before I had time to react to this stranger, Ally was in my arms and we ran as far away as we could. They were chasing us. If you don't know who they are, here's a list; Rydel, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and some other people I have no idea who they are though.

This stranger saved Ally's life. I am grateful because without them, Ally would be here no longer. I just wish I saw who it was.

The House of the Person Who Saved Ally

That was close. They could've seen me.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick. Did you go and save her? You could've gotten caught!"

"I know my love, but she needed help. Austin would not have stood a chance against them."

"How do you know?" I thought about that. How did I know? Maybe he could have. All I know right now is that I have upset the pack.

"Why in holy hell would you do that?!"

"I don't know, Ronnie. Maybe to save someone whose life is very precious? She doesn't deserve o die. She hasn't completed her life mission. We all know as soon as that is done, she will be no longer.'

"You're right this time. Next time, don't do anything stupid. Dumbass."

I did not expect Ronnie to be so calm about it. Normally, he is the one to rip off someone's head, metaphorically, when they do something stupid. Maybe he met his mate. Or maybe he's high. Who knows?

I don't know why I saved her. I could've easily let her die. But their love seemed unnaturally strong and powerful I couldn't bear see that break because she was murdered.

Author's Note: Hey guys, should I delete this story? Let me know. What do you think Dez and Trish are hiding? What's Ally's secret? Who is the secret savior?! Review and stay tuned!


End file.
